Lets Dance
by XxErinxX
Summary: Hilary o' Conner Loved to dance.When she moves back to New York her first thing to do is party!Chris ahern is a cool guy when he sees her he thinks she hot.He gets in trouble and has to take dance lissens.What will happen? Zashley Troypay be nice 1est on
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!i hope u like it!Please review!**

**Chapter 1 **

**No ones Pov:**

It was a Hot Summers Day…Hilary 'O' Conner Had Just got up. She walk down the stairs in her playboy Pjs.

She got some Coffee and Her breakfast.

As Usual she would get a call form her B.F.F Mary Kate. She always worried about her. Even when she didn't go to a party!

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

"Hello" Hilary said happy

"hey it s me!!

Did u get home Safe last night??"

"yeah!but I am a bit tried"She muttered

"thank God!When will u came and visit me??"Mary kate asked I miss you!i havn't seen u for a Year!Come on!"She almost yelled.And it is almost my B-Day!

"I will Try my best! But it won't be easy! Hilary pleaded while playing with her long Blonde hair.

"fine I can't force you!But there are going to be Awesome party's here!Even Hott Guys!

She teased.

"righttttt"Hiary said

"and your mum has been asking about you"

"So why dosn't she call me?"

"well she is busy with work and stuff...Sooo it dosn't leave her much time!"

Mary kate sound sad and she felt the same as Hilary felt.Hurt.

"well it comes with job"Hilary said disappointed.

"yeah...Well please come and stay or even move here!"She said hopefully

"okay...What if I say I will come and stay for a while?"

"That would be awesome!"Mary kate sound excied.

Well I have to go see u soon! Bye!

" See you soon bye"

_they hung up._

"Hopefully"Hilary said as she hung up.

The next day Hilary went to the airport to see if she could get some tickets.

"Hi. I am Hilary. I just wanted to know if there is anytickets to go to the New York"

Hilary said hopefully.

_The girl,who look around 27,Check her Computer and said _"yeah...we do... are you looking for a close flight or a to wait awhile??

"I would say yes. When is the closest??" Hilary asked

_the girl checked the computer again. "_the closest is in a weeks time on Friday" the girl said.

"Oh okay. I will take it...how much??"

_After Hilary Got the tickets she called her mum and her mum._

"Hey Mum..."

"Oh! Hello honey!"her Mother said

"hi mum. I was calling to say hi and that I am going to came to New York to go for holiday or maybe to live.

"that be great! Do you have some wear to stay?? said Joan (_I named Hilary mom Joan! Just if u got confused)_

"Yeah. I am staying at Mary Kate's House. Is that okay with you" Hilary said

"It is fine!" Joan said

There was a awkward silence after that. It was like she couldn't talk to her Mum anymore. What could she do? Break down and Cry our come clean? She didn't know what to do.

"Well I have to tell the Great news to Mary Kate." hilary said.bye.

_They hung,_

_After she called maryKate and told her about her comeing she went to bed._

**The Next Week:Friday**

**Hilary's Pro :**

I Got up at 9:00 I had to be there two hours before my flight.

I had a shower and when I got out I brush my teeth and wash my face.

I wore an Orange strap top and Jeans. I lelfed my hair down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**I was really bored so I said I would write this!**

**Starring...**

**Ashley tisdale:Hilary 'o' conner.**

**Zac Efron:Chris ahern**

**Vanessa Ann Hudgens:Marykate Andrews.**

**Lucas Gabriel :Jake Grace.**

**Corbin Bleu: Mark 'o' Sullivan.**

**Monique Coleman: Amy 'o' Reilly. **

**If you want to see the tailer Go to Prov:**

_'I am Almost there'. _I said to myself.

You see I was always been scared of planes when I was smaller and still am! I Hate Flying!If only MaryKate or or my other friends were here. It would be great. So to make the time fly bye I listined to my ipod. I was listening to Taylor Swift Our Song.

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

I was mouthing.(Moving her lips with the words)I love that song!

It wonderful.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my **

Around now I was singing out load. I didn't know!

**I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my... **

Then a Flight attendant came and told me and I was soooooo Embrassed!

All the People started cheering!

**1 hour later.**

I Came off the plane and I saw Marykate!

She had me in a hug before I could do any thing. I love that about her she is always there kinda the way I like my mum to be.

"YOUR FINLLY HERE!!!"Marykate said happily!

"YEAH!!I have Missed you!!"I said

"yeah!"

"so what ya wanna do?" I asked

"well we could go home and put your clothes there then go to a party?"

"It was like you were reading my mind!!" I said with a smile!

_**Did u guys like it??**_

_**sorry its soo short!**_

_**Please Review!!!**_


End file.
